


stone by sacred stone

by Murf1307



Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, M/M, Morning After, Secret Identity, Trans Male Character, angsty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: Clark Kent and Lex Luthor en flagrante delicto and afterward -- a fragment out of time.





	stone by sacred stone

**Author's Note:**

> You can set this in any continuity you please, I suppose. Personally I'm seeing Lois & Clark versions of them, but that's just me.

Luthor has always been a little bit monstrous; Clark realizes that now.  Even back when they were children together, there were signs that he could become this.

 _This_ being a deceptively soft predator, lounging naked on silk sheets, a thousand miles away from where it all began for them.   _This_ being the man who would  _tear Ilion down, stone by sacred stone_ , if it got him what he wanted.

Right now, what Lex Luthor seems to want is Superman dead, and Clark Kent draped over him like an amber wave of grain.

You can see what position that puts Clark in, of course, though Lex hasn't seemed to realize it yet.

Clark lives two lives, and he can't help but think that this -- his head on Lex's chest, Lex's mouth against the column of his neck, the shifting of skin on skin on silk as Clark drives into Lex with needy, uncommon gentleness --

This is the most selfish sin he will ever commit.

* * *

Of course he knows.  He made a study of Clark Kent long before Superman appeared over Metropolis.  From the first pictures he knew, and the things Superman _did_ just made him surer.

But he still does this -- pretends he doesn't know that his childhood best friend, the keeper of all his secrets, never trusted him with his own.  Because it's easier.  Because Clark always says yes.  Because Superman could have been _theirs_ , if Clark had only trusted him.

He watches Clark sleep in the warm, hazy aftermath, body splayed against Lex's sheets like the Greek picture of male perfection.  

He has loved him since they were teenagers.  Clark saw him through the adolescent awkwardness, bought him the corsage he wore to senior prom, and slid an earnest, questing hand under Lex's skirt after prom was over and they were finally, finally alone.

Lex will never stop this, as much as it hurts them both to pretend.

Honestly?  He thinks they both deserve it. 


End file.
